


You Know We're Gonna Find You

by bloodynose (orphan_account)



Series: ghosts [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chases, Ghosts, M/M, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodynose
Summary: He's screaming, a word, a name, and he's said it so many times in his life that it's almost too much. It can never be too much.





	You Know We're Gonna Find You

**Author's Note:**

> this is another confusing ghost thing i'm sorry
> 
> title from undercover martyn by two door cinema club

It's dark out, and dead silent except for the leaves that crunch underneath Tyler's shoes as he runs, his short breaths and the rushing in his ears as air passes his head. His scarf blows behind him, his layered jackets are threatening to slip off of his shoulders. A small camera is in his hand, a colorful raccoon charm, which repeatedly swings around and hits the camera, dangles from it. Tyler doesn't mind, he's not paying attention. He's screaming, a word, a name, and he's said it so many times in his life that it's almost too much. It can never be too much.  
  
"Josh!" His lungs hurt, both from running and yelling, his legs hurt, his head hurts, he's imagining too many things that could appear from the mess of tall trees that looms above and around him, and he's so scared, but he runs.  
  
The flurry of yellow hair infront of him, even visible in the light of the moon, doesn't stop, sometimes it gets closer, sometimes it gets further away from him. It's closer now, right infront of him.  
  
Tyler reaches out his hand- it passes right through Josh. Tyler is confused. Tyler doesn't understand. Tyler trips- he passes right through Josh. Tyler impacts with the ground. Tyler shrieks, Tyler cries, Tyler doesn't understand any of this, Tyler is terrified of so many things, Tyler is terrified of the love of his life.


End file.
